


Always my friend

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pen Pals, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean and Castiel become pen pals,  years later the two of them meet





	Always my friend

**To Dean Winchester:  September, 1995**

 

_ I didn't think that you would actually write to me. I know that the school didn't require for this to be a thing, it was a choice. The fact that you chose to write to me means a lot. My name is Castiel Novak, I come from a large family, I have a twin brother. I'm fifteen years old. I don't think any of that is that important. You probably don't even care enough. But if you do, that's amazing! You can get in contact with me with the address on the envelope. I hope to hear from you soon.  _

 

Dean stuffs the letter in his pocket as his dad loads up the car. They were leaving yet another dead end town as the case wrapped up. During his time at the high school they made each student pick a name out of a hat and they would have to write to that person throughout the year. Dean tried to avoid the assignment, he wouldn't be around long enough to fulfil the requirement but he kind of didn't have a choice in the matter. 

 

The person that he picked had been a kid named Castiel Novak, he loved just a few states over from the one that Dean was currently stuck in. 

 

And why not right? It wouldn't hurt to get to know the kid even if they would never meet. It wouldn't hurt Dean either, even if Castiel---- even if he told him in a letter how he felt, that he had developed feelings for him it would be fine, right? 

 

**To Castiel Novak, June 1998**

 

_ I can't believe that we're still keeping In contact after all these years, even after school. I didn't get a chance to write to you on your birthday. How did you enjoy it? Me and my family are moving around again. I'll try and write to you as soon as I can.  _

 

**To Dean: August 1998**

 

_ I got into my dream School! I'm on my way to Harvard Dean. I can't believe it. It's been a long time coming for me and I can actually get away from my family. It's been years, I think that maybe we should meet up one day? If not, I understand completely.  _

 

Dean didn't write much to Castiel after that, however Castiel did keep in contact with Dean. All of his addresses we're sent to Dean's PO box and whenever he had the chance. He would and could write him again. 

 

**To Dean: March 2007**

 

_ If you want, I know that it's been years since we wrote each other but here's my phone number. I'll be waiting for your call or another letter. I just want to know how you're doing.  _

 

Dean finally decides that enough is enough. He's sitting in a best up motel just outside of Chicago. Sam, his brother is off on research and Dean's alone in the room. He takes out one of the phones that they have and he dials Castiel's number. 

 

He waits, tapping a finger along his knee as it rings. 

 

_ Hello?  _

 

A soft voice answers the phone, was this his voice? 

 

“Uh, is this Castiel Novak?” 

 

_ This is. How may I help you?  _

 

Dean sighs. “Um, Cas. It's me. It's Dean.” 

 

There's silence for a brief moment on the other end. Did he scare the man into complete silence?

 

_ Dean? Dean Winchester? Oh my goodness. I didn't think, I thought….after the letters stopped I thought that I did something to you how are you!?”  _

 

“I've been good Cas. Real good. Some things happened in my life, my dad had passed and I didn't really want--- you know I'm good. How are you. How have you been?” 

 

_ I've been good. I'm actually a lawyer now. Working in Chicago. I love it. It's something I always wanted to do you know.  _

 

He did know. Castiel had mentioned it a lot. He was good that he finally got to do what he wanted. 

 

“Wait, you're in Chicago? I'm actually here now.” 

 

There's a slight squeal that Dean is sure that he imagined. 

 

_ What part? You know what it doesn't matter. Text me where you are and I'll come to you. We can meet up after all these years.  _

 

Dean does just that. He ends the call, texting Castiel his details and soon enough they've made plans to meet up later that day, given that Castiel wasn't too far from Dean. 

 

He was finally doing this. 

 

**To Cas:** I'm wearing a brown leather jacket. Blonde hair. 

 

**To Dean:** I see you. I'm waving! 

 

When Dean sees Cas he couldn't believe what he was seeing, not only was he handsome, but he was even more funny than in the letters. They sat, talking for who knows how long and before either knew it night had fallen.  .

 

“I would really like to stay in contact.” Cas says. “And maybe get dinner sometime? I mean if you want. If you don't it's completely fine with me. I just-- you know, want to catch up more than what we did today. I felt like I missed so much in your life and that you missed so much in mine and words that we didn't write in all those letters.”

 

Dean laughs. “Hey, I don't mind it. Really Cas. I'm in town for a few weeks. Just text me whenever you want to meet up and I'll be there. Sounds good?” 

 

Castiel eyes lit up. “It sounds amazing! Okay uh I have to get going but I'll definitely do that. And Dean, it was good seeing you again.” 

 

**To Cas: undelivered letter 2002**

 

_ I wanted to write to you, to tell you that I love you. I know that we haven't met yet and who knows if we ever will but know that I have these feelings for you. Ever since our first letter exchange and how amusing I found you , I knew what love was…  this might or might not be the last pen pal letter I ever send you Cas.  _

  
  



End file.
